What's Hidden Underneath That Baka?
by Rosygirls92
Summary: Sasuke happens to find a new cool friend. The new friend is called 'fishcake' a mysterious and very fast guy. He boasts his new friend to Naruto who doesn't seem to be interested at all, Why? SHONEN AI SasukeXFishcake


"What's hidden under the idiot?"

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Don't you believe that the strangest things about friends and lovers are things that concern betrayal? For example, if a friend had betrayed you it would hurt more if a stranger had, and what if you've known them for you're whole life and you just think you know them, they come clean, but what if the friend had betrayed you to stop you hurting? What would you do?

Well, one such incident was Naruto. You see, Naruto was the most dumbest, indescribable idiot Konoha had ever come across and ramen and training was practically what revolved around his life. Sasuke was his constant companion who had been with him since training school.

If you wanted to find either one of them you'd probably find them together, which was pretty easy considering that Sasuke was famous, due to his returning to Konoha after his horrific running away with Orochimaru.

Sasuke was in the sauna after a very depressing session of racing against the hopeless Naruto who had lost to him in every race and way possible. He let out a long sigh, he had high hopes (well, a bit more then none) for a ninja who was a jounin and who trained for more hours then the sun was in the sky.

_Flashbacks of the events of the race…_

_After Sasuke had already finished the hundred laps of the pool which was the race course, Naruto had only finished 70. When Sasuke proposed Naruto to a diving competition, Naruto, somehow, managed to bash his head on the side of the pool. And when trying out synchronized swimming Naruto almost drowned when going under water for the leg kicks, had it not been for Sasuke who did mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, which bought back bad memories, Naruto would be kissed by Sakura (which was an extremely scary thought)._

Sasuke sat up, with sweat dripping down his chin, and wiped it off as he exited the room. Normally, Sasuke would take a shower and then return home after Naruto would've but today had a warm afternoon so Sasuke wanted to cool off a little before going home. He made his way on the wet floor to the pool. As he did he saw, that around the pool a group of girls had crowded and were straining their necks. Sasuke also, out of curiosity, looked and saw a very fast swimmer who was going at a good speed. Good enough to slightly impress him. He immediately detected there was competition for the girls' attention.

Sasuke removed his white robe and revealed his body which was streamlined with muscles and strength. Grinning, he climbed into the pool, feeling the familiar sensation of the water as it whirled around him and went into the lane closest to the competitor. The competitor, too, had noticed that Sasuke was in the water and had stopped. The man waded the remaining distance of the lane until he was face to face with Sasuke.

'Hey, what do you say to a race of a single lap?' Sasuke suggested with his eyes looking up and down the man's structure.

The man had short silver hair and large green eyes but was shorter then Sasuke by a few inches.

'Sure,'

Sasuke nodded, almost grateful that the man had given him an opportunity to prove him better. They breast-stroked to the starting line. A few hot girls in bikini came up as they offered themselves to be the prize to the winner

'Yes, I'm going to give you a great time tonight,' the man agreed without hesitation and gave a two fingered salute and got into position. The girls giggled even harder. Sasuke huffed, wasn't this guy VERY strange?

Sasuke readied him as the gun went off. He pushed off and swam. He looked to his side, Gee this guy was fast. His feet were already in Sasuke's waist level, but them again Sasuke was still at ease. Sasuke smirked and went a little faster as he wasn't even half trying.

He easily caught up. In the side of his eyes he noticed that the man had seen that Sasuke had caught up, so he gave another push to boost his speed. But nope, Sasuke was much faster. He gave another almighty try, but he knew that Sasuke was just spiting him. So he swam as fast as he could but they touched the end at exactly the same time, but Sasuke meant it to be like that to not only show his strength, but status.

There was a massive amount of cheering. Sasuke knew it was for him so he stood up. At that he gave an almighty wave to the fan girls surrounding him. Even if they touched at the same time Sasuke would definitely have the girls. He thought that he'd accept them just to make the man more embarrassed. He hooked his arm around a girl, one on each side and decided to slide his arm just a little further down the chest area.

The man wasn't exactly after attention so he lifted himself out of the water and was heading towards the food shop.

Sasuke stared at him, amazed. Usually his competitor would be staring at him red-faced by now. He decided to follow the man, flaunting his girls.

'Hey! come here and stand beside me,' Sasuke called out.

The man stared at Sasuke for a moment and just stood there. Sasuke repeated adding a hint of a threat this time so the man did exactly as told. Sasuke was satisfied. Anyone could now see the imbalance between the two. One with two girls and one with none. They climbed the stairs up to the food shop. The man ordered a coke and Sasuke ordered two fish and chips for the girls (which made them dreamily sigh and kiss him) and nothing for himself.

'So, tell me about yourself,' Sasuke leaned forward to ask. His hands were free of the girls.

'There's nothing to me,' the man muttered, a little ashamed.

He looked down on his knees as he tried his best not to answer any more of Sasuke's questions but just couldn't seem to resist.

'Not even a name?' he interrogated.

'Fishcake,' the man hesitantly replied.

Sasuke thought it was a dumb name but kept it to himself. He thought about what to say as the atmosphere was quiet strange. Then something clicked.

'Want to meet again?'

'Errr…Okay,' Fishcake replied a little scared, probably even like Naruto in a pinch.

'Well, tomorrow it is,' Sasuke said as he left the table.

He made his way out of the pool and thought about the mysterious fishcake all the time as he walked home. The man seemed strange and Sasuke wanted to meet him again, yes he did, one hundred percent...

Author's note: There it is. Hope you like it, and please leave a review


End file.
